Study to compare the safety and efficacy of three therapeutic regimens (high-dose foscarnet, high-dose ganciclovir, or a combination of foscarnet and ganciclovir) for AIDS related CMV retinitis. Patients who have been treated with foscarnet or ganciclovir and whose retinitis has progressed or recurred will be enrolled to this study.